Seeds of Yesterday
by Christian1
Summary: It's fairly doubtful that this fic will ever be finished. This was written a long time ago, for a girl that I was once in love with. :: A whole new world opens up for Christian, only he still can't let go of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Christian Martin walked through the lonely hall's of the TECO arena, his heart still not fully into the idea of wrestling that night. Though knew he would have to non-the-less. He had been given a gift not so long ago, a gift he wasn't about to simply throw away. Two year's earlier, despite chronic back problem's, Christian got his chance to try out for the World Wrestling Federation. Earning with a fine display of athleticism, he was given a contract. Then after a long three month's of training with the Ohio Valley Wrestling organization, he was finally brought up into bout's with the roster of the WWF. 

Christian had been ecstatic at the time. He worked hard to prove he was good enough to be classed with the like's of Chris Jericho and Stone Cold Steve Austin. And all of the hard work was extremely well paid off, Vince McMahon noticed and decided to place Christian with Edge, forming the tag team Disturbance. Together he and Adam held the Tag Belt's numerous of time's, never becoming anything more then a pair of rebel's.

Somehow Christian still wasn't happy, though he thought everything he wanted and craved was here with him...it was not. There were day's back before he was a wrestler, that Christian would sit for hour's on end chatting online with his friend's. There was one in particular that he missed.

"I wonder." Chris said out loud as he entered his locker room heading directly for his laptop computer. The long night's in the hotel room's and the long plane ride's had taught him that he needed something to for fill his time. Unlike Adam, Christian wasn't much for lavishing the attention that the ring rat's had given him. To him, staying in and watching some late night flic was enjoyment enough.

Quickly he pulled the notebook out and turned it on, listening to the familiar whirl of music as it booted. Signing on to his WWF given AOL screen name, **WWFSAGE**, Christian logged on instantly heading into ghost mode. A quick glance at his Buddy List, Chris noticed Adam was online.

**WWFSAGE:** Well look who's on!  
**WWFEDGE:**Huh?  
**WWFSAGE:** Whatever happened to... "I don't use my Internet anymore?" LOL

**WWFEDGE:** Ahh.. LOL.. Damn Busted!  
**WWFEDGE:** So, what's up man. Ready for the match tonight?  
**WWFSAGE:** Yeah, I just had vibe to check some old mail.  
**WWFEDGE:** Old Mail? Christian I wish you would just check the damn thing already. Stop wondering and DO IT!

Christian sat back on the bench, reading Adam's word's over and over, he frowned. He wasn't sure if he was ready to check the mail he hoped would be there. What if it was the opposite of what he hoped.

**FlashBack**

**DarkenAngelEyes: **Life just suck's anymore.  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Angel no it doesn't! You can still go for your dream. You just have to want it hard enough!

**Present**

Sure he had wanted it hard enough. Mere month's after he had that conversation with her, Christian disappeared from the Internet. His home life being no better then his back problem's Christian flew off to California, heading to stay with his Aunt. Her boyfriend had then turned him into part of the machine he was today. The move had helped his dream in one way, then harmed it in another.

**WWFEDGE:** Christian, still there?

The familiar bleep from the screen brought him back from within his thought's. Quickly he replied to Adam.

**WWFSAGE:** Yea I'm still here. What's up?  
**WWFEDGE:** Look, I know your not going to check the old account. So why don't you come out with me and Jason after the show? Maybe pick up a few Hot ones?  
**WWFSAGE:** Just like you, never thinking of anything else but that. lol Thanks, but no thanks.  
**WWFEDGE:** What's on tonight? Homeward Bound?  
**WWFSAGE:** Something like that.  
**WWFEDGE:** Huh?  
**WWFSAGE:** Nothing.

Christian slowly typed in the word's for the Yahoo search engine, watching it quickly appear on his screen.

"Damn." He thought as he clicked on the E-mail icon, then watching as that to opened quickly. Waiting for him to place his old e-mail address and password. Christian had been hoping the site would have closed down in front of him, or better yet have the whole computer shut off. Yet no such luck.

With a quaking shiver running throughout his back, Christian typed in his id and password clicking okay shortly after. He watched as the screen, now slowly, changed into the old e-mail homepage he remembered. Catching site of close to 473 e-mail's in his inbox. A gentle laugh erupted from him as he remembered something from the past.

**FlashBack**

"Were going for the big 10,000!!" One e-mail had said, others that had been sent read that they either complied with the thought or was going to head off into no mail land until the big excitement was over.

Suddenly another memory shook him...

**DarkenAngelEyes: **Why don't we make a group ourselves?  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Are you serious?  
**DarkenAngelEyes:** Yup. We'll make a fan-fiction group!

**Present**

Christian remembered how well that club had went, doing so a smile crept across his face. Without realizing it, Chris's hand had drifted to open the inbox, he now sat face to face with it. Automatically, Chris's eye's searched for the one e-mail he hoped would be inside. His eye's connecting instantly with the correct one. Read Christian...

Again he was surprised to see that his hand once again deceived him, and opened the document.

_Angel-_

_Christian, where are you? When I. e-mailed your AOL account this morning, it came back saying the account had been deleted. Please tell me everything's okay. I miss you._

_Love EVA_

Such a small e-mail, yet it brought tear's to his eye's. Quietly the man let the tear's fall, knowing what needed to be done he clicked on the reply button.

_Ang._

_I'm not even sure I should even be calling you that. Or if your even still at the same e-mail address. V, I'm sorry. I really fucked up this time eh? We had something, and I let it go. Do you remember that night we talked, the last night? Remember when I told you Justin, stepfather, came after me with that steak knife? I ended up in the hospital V. It was there when I realized that I couldn't live that way anymore. I needed to get out. And I did. The day I was released I went home, packed my thing's and fled to California. I guess my mother closed the AOL account after I left. I know I should have explained this sooner, but I couldn't. V, if I came back on that day I got home. If I came on to e-mail you I would have stayed. Stayed to bring more problem's to me at home. At my Aunt's, her boyfriend fixed my back...Evie..I've finally lived my dream. I'm now a WWF wrestler. For year's I wanted this, and now that I have it.. I'm not happy. V if you receive this, please reply back to me. We need to talk._

_Sincerely, Christian Martin_

Quickly before chickening out, he hit the send button and watched the e-mail before him vanish. Setting the computer down next to him, Christian began to get ready for his match. In moment's he and Edge would be once again facing off against the Dudley's for their belt's. It was scripted that they would win, though due to some recent back pain's Christian was getting a week off to rest up, so that night he was to take a bump.

Pulling on his trench coat and throwing on his traditional black cowboy hat, Christian let the room and headed down towards Edge's locker room.

"Hey, you ready?" Chris replied knocking on the door and sticking his head in. "Were up man."

Adam nodded, grabbing his own trench coat and glass's he joined Christian in the hallway.

"You did it." He remarked as they walked towards the entrance curtain.

"Yea."

"And? Was there anything?" Adam asked his friend. During Christian's journey in the WWF, he and Adam had become close friend's. Watching out for one another, whenever they could.

"Yes, I replied back to her ... and explained a few thing's." Chris replied with a weak smile as they neared the curtain.

"The Dudley's will go out before you two. Now remember, you four only have a half hour tonight. Make it look good out there, and Christian make that bump look believable." Vince explained to the foursome that awaited their cue's to head out to the ring. The four nodded, assuring Vince they understood their position's. "Now remember Disturbance keep's the belt's tonight. Understood?"

"Yea." Came four different voice's.

"You ready." D'von asked Christian.

"Aren't I always." Christian replied, his ego rising.

"Crazy son-of-a-bitch you are Chris." D'von replied laughing.

"If not me...then who?" Chris remarked. "Keep in mind... Insanity is Eternity!"

The flashback of Eva telling him that flooded his mind just as the Dudley's music hit, high fiving one another they headed down to the ring. Lavishing in the boos they received. Finally Edge's music hit, as usual he and Chris walked slowly out to the platform tapped their heart's with two finger's then ran down into the ring, watching the Dudley's scramble out as they did.

Adam climbed one side of the turnbuckles, while Christian climbed the opposite. Raising the belt's above their head's as they done so. As they walked toward their second turnbuckle the Dudley's came up from behind them knocking Christian to his knee's, they then kicked Edge out of the ring.

Twenty-five minute's later and exhausted Christian waited on the apron holding his hand out for Adam to tag. Adam however was being held back by Buh-Buh Ray in the Dudley's Corner. Frustrated, Christian hoped off of the ring apron and began to reach madly under the ring in search of a ladder.

"Finally!" He exclaimed as his hand's grazed the foreign object, quickly he pulled it out. Setting it up against the ring, Chris hoped back onto the apron dragging the ladder up with him. With the referee busy holding Buh-Buh Ray back, and D'von plummeted on Edge Christian set the 20 foot ladder up, working it so that it was directly in front of the Disturbance turnbuckle. Jumping onto the turnbuckle Christian climbed the ladder, once he stood up top he gave the sign of the gun's before throwing himself in a swanton bomb onto D'von and Edge below. As he fell the crowd silenced, in Chris's mind everything had gone quiet. He flew with ease through the air, landing perfectly on top of D'von, who now had Edge set up for the pin.

Though he thought he was ready for the impact, the pain rippled throughout Christian's back, reaching down through both of his leg's. Quietly he rolled off of D'von. While Buh-Buh Ray stood in awe at the sight, Adam quickly covered D'von and the Ref counted the final 1-2-3. Announcing that once again Disturbance was still the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champion's.

Chris laid still as an equally exhausted Edge came to check on him.

"You okay?" Adam asked through gasps.

"Yeah." Christian grinned. "Some bump eh?"

"You did good kid." Adam replied calling the ambulance crew to hurry up, and come help his fallen partner.

Buh-Buh-Ray and D'von to came over to Christian, both looked at him with much respect.

"Good Show." D'von mouthed. Then he and Buh-Buh walked to the backstage. Leaving the emergency attendant's to strap Christian to the backboard and wheel him out on a stretcher, with Edge close behind. The fan's cheering them on as they departed.

Once behind the curtain Vince McMahon hurried over to the stretcher, wanting to congratulate the two men on their successful match.

"Damn fine match, boy's." He said, his eye's appeared to be childlike ... full of excitement. "Damn good show!"

Just as quick as he came over, Vince hurried off. Heading to what looked like, the Dudley's locker room.

"You okay to walk?" One of the attendant's asked Chris. Christian nodded, getting to his feet with a slight stagger.

"Come on. I'm taking you to see Jon." Adam replied putting Christian's arm over his head and helping his friend limp to the trainer's office. Christian went willingly.

"Somehow I thought I would see you here. "Jon said, motioning to the table behind him. "Why don't you sit down over there, then I'll take a look at you."

With Adam's help Chris walked over to the table and sat down, immediately enjoying the cool metal's feeling on his back.

Jon checked Christian over, only finding a pulled muscle he released him with the orders of relaxation for a week.

"That you defiantly don't have to worry about." Chris replied as he and Adam went for the door, Chris now walking on his own. Saying good-bye, they left Jon's makeshift office, heading back to their own locker room's.

"The offer still stand's Chris." Adam replied before heading off to his own room.

"As does my reply." Chris said. "Sorry Adam, just not in the mood."

Leaving Adam then, Christian entered his locker room and slumped down onto the chair next to the bench. He sat there for moment's before realizing that he had left the computer on, and it was now flashing that he had...one message.

"V?" Christian pondered out loud as he snatched the computer and clicked on the refresh button. While the computer refreshed, Christian's heart did a stand still, only continuing to beat again when he realized she had Replied.

"V." He sighed and opened the e-mail.

_Christian-  
Wow, long time no hear huh? It's nice to finally hear from you. And yes if you want to talk, I'll be on tonight. You finally became a wrestler? That's sorta cool ... Reply back._

_V_

A simple enough reply, yet it drove Christian insane. Quickly he added TheMooreVelvet to his Buddy List, instantly noting she was online.

**WWFSAGE:** Eva?  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Who is this? Christian?  
**WWFSAGE:** Yeah ... it's me.  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Wasn't expecting to see you on.  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Your actually Sage from the WWF?  
**WWFSAGE:** Yea, I'm surprised you didn't catch on to the name.

V thought back to the day's when she thought she knew Christian, she remembered the name he so fondly used as a pen name for his work.

**WWFSAGE:** How have you been?  
**TheMooreVelvet:** I've been better, and you?  
**WWFSAGE:** Likewise.

Christian sat back in his seat, the conversation was not going as well as he hoped for.

**WWFSAGE:** Your from Miami Florida, right?  
**TheMooreVelvet:** You remembered?  
**WWFSAGE:** There isn't much I haven't remembered Ang.

V smiled, she missed the name's they would call one another.

**WWFSAGE:** We'll be in that area tomorrow night ... for Smackdown!. I'd like to meet with you, if you were all right with it.

She read the words quickly, then read them over once more. He wanted to meet her.

**TheMooreVelvet:** You want to meet me?  
**WWFSAGE:** I always had.  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Laura and I were going to go to Smackdown! but our ticket's fell through.  
**WWFSAGE:** That's fine. If you'd two still like to come I can get you both backstage, just don't expect any camera time. grin

"Still with that corny sense of humor." Eva thought.

**TheMooreVelvet:** I'm sure she wont mind ... neither would I.  
**WWFSAGE:** So, I'll meet you guy's in front of the arena by 6:00?  
**TheMooreVelvet:** 6:00? Why so early?  
**WWFSAGE:** Well, If I'm seen outside of the arena by a mob, there's no telling when we will get inside.  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Your that popular? Or is it all Ego?  
**WWFSAGE:** Both! lol

**TheMooreVelvet:** All right Chris, we'll meet you at 6. I've got to go, I'll see you then.  
**WWFEDGE:** Bye!  
**TheMooreVelvet:** Bye!

He watched as her screen name disappeared off of his buddy list, a familiar smile written across his face. His heart still beat for her, it still belonged to her. He just now hoped .. she felt the same.

The rest of the night leading into the early day break Christian remained in the good mood. Smile's adorning his face, covering with his eye's a light shade of blue. After a quick breakfast, Chris decided to hit the gym. He and Adam were going to drive up to Miami at noon, considering that it would take them at least two hour's to make it there, he hoped he could get a good hour or so in of lifting.

With each weight he picked up, Christian thought about her. Remembering each picture both she and Laura had sent him of her. He remembered her smile in them, so carefree. His thought's made him completely obvious to Adam's entrance.

"Hey man." He said walking up to Christian, finally bringing Chris back to where he was.

"Hey Adam."

"You all right?" Adam asked smirking at Christian's own look.

"Huh?" Chris asked confused.

"You look all giddy and shit. What's up?"

"I'm meeting her." Chris said a huge smile across his face. "Tonight."

"Tonight huh?" Adam asked cocking an eyebrow back.

"Don't give me that Adam. This is right, I know it is." Chris stated.

"Your still in love with her, aren't you." Adam replied, a sly smile across his face.

The comment made Christian blush slightly. "Yeah ... I don't think I ever stopped."

"Oooo Sookie Sookie now." Adam said breaking the tension that hung in the air between the to. Both he and Christian laughed at his small joke.

The hour of lifting quickly passed by, soon Christian found himself being dragged out of the gym and back to the hotel. Both men had wanted to get a shower before leaving. Christian, however, soon found himself stalling with everything he did.

He took a long ... drawn out hot shower, then after emerging he slowly dried himself off.

"What the hell is wrong with me..?" Chris thought. Despite what his mouth would say, he was extremely nervous of his upcoming meeting with Eva. Thought's danced in his mind. Remembering the little thing's about her, as well as the thing's that took a hold of his heart that very first time. Sighing to himself, Chris wondered if thing's would, could ever be the same between the two. True, they had lost two year's of contact, but still. They always seemed to have that one kind of chemistry. The kind where when you meet someone, for the very first time you feel like you had known them forever. That's how Christian met Eva.

"Damnit what if I destroyed all of that?" He said into the empty room. the speed finally settling in, as he quickly dressed in a pair of Jean's and a T-shirt. Just as he was tying his shoe's a knock was heard at his door. Settling into three loud thud's when he didn't answer the knock.

"All right, all right Adam. I'm coming!" Chris called walking over to the door and opening it, finding, as he thought, Adam standing there slightly fuming. "What?"

"Let's GO already!"

"All right All right." Christian mumbled grabbing his bags' then following Adam down to the lobby. "Here, take these while I check out."

"Okay." Adam replied taking the bag's from him. "And for God's sake, Hurry It Up!"

Christian watch as Adam walked away then he to walked away, just in the opposite direction, heading toward the Main Desk. Reaching it, he waited patiently in line behind a little old lady. She seemed to be having problem's getting the room she wanted.

"I'm sorry madam." The clerk told her. "That room has been taken, the occupant wont be departing until tomorrow after noon. If you'd like to wait until then, I can hold it.

"But I simply MUST have that room." She pleaded with the clerk. "Please! My Henry, Lord rest his soul, had our Honeymoon there. Please ... I just have to have that room!"

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Room 415 is booked."

On instant Christian looked down at his room card, smiling when her read the 415 over it.

"Excuse me?" He said to both the clerk and the woman. "I am that occupant of room 415, and well it seems I may have overbooked. I do have to leaving, tonight. Now as a matter of fact."

The clerk looked back at him, in surprise. "Your leaving?"

"Yes, and no I do not wish to have my last day refunded." Chris turned toward the elderly woman. "Why don't you take it? It's paid up until tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?" The old woman smiled at him.

"Yes." Chris said turning to the clerk. "Please send up some fresh linen for her. I wasn't in the room that long, there isn't much of a mess."

"I don't know..." The clerk said.

"You don't know what?" Christian replied, signing the book in front of him.

"About giving her the room like that sir."

Christian smirked, if there was one thing he truly enjoyed with being a wrestler, was the power behind it.

"Listen, we both know who and what I work for, right?"

The clerk nodded.

"All right then, now how would your supervisor feel if I were to head back to the WWF...spreading vivid rumor's about how bad this place actually is."

Thinking for a moment, the clerk quickly jotted down the woman's name. "All right Mr. Martin, as you wish." Quickly he rushed away, leaving Christian alone with the woman.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. "It's my one time to feel Henry."

Quietly she walked away, tear's shinning in her eye's. Christian stared at her in awe, shocked at the warmth he felt flowing from her when she spoke of her husband. The look of pure bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pure bliss." Chris repeated with a smile. 

"Maybe I'm wrong about tonight." He thought as he turned away from the desk and headed towards the exit. "Maybe ... maybe there will still be something there."

That one hope was all Chris needed to hold on to. One hope.

Walking out the door, he wasn't to surprised to see that Adam had brought the car up to the entrance.

"Damn he's even more in a hurry to get there then I am!" Chris chuckled.

"Whoa! Your Sage!!!"

Chris turned towards the voice, catching site of a little girl standing there in awe.

"And who might you be?" He asked smiling down at her.

"My name's Eve, and your Sage right?"

Christian smiled at the child, the little girl had to of been no more then five or six year's of age.

"That's right." He replied.

"Wow! My brother watch's you every day on video! He want's to be the third member of Discloser." She said to him, holding up three finger's to prove what she had said.

"You mean Disturbance." Chris replied laughing slightly.

"That's what I said Discloser!" She replied back to him, her face puckered with annoyance.

"Oh, okay." Chris said holding back a laugh. "Well, I've got to go now, you be good okay?"

Chris started to walk towards the car, noticing Adam grinning back at the child who now was running to catch up with Christian. When she did she pulled on his shirt eagerly, surprised Chris turned to her.

"Yes, Eve?"

"Can I ... can I ... have your name?" She asked sweetly holding out her coloring book.

"My name?" Chris replied confused.

"She mean's your autograph!" Adam yelled from within the car.

"Ooooh! Sure!" Kneeling down to her height, Chris accepted the book and pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Is there anything you'd like me to write?"

The little girl thought for a moment, bringing her finger to her chin.

"To my newest member of Discloser!" She said proudly.

"Okay." Chris said going to work on the Autograph, as he did he heard Adam get out of the car and walk over.

"Eve, is it?" He asked her, she nodded back. "Well, Eve how would you like one of our T-shirt's?"

Christian glanced over at him, Adam stood grinning at Eve with a shirt in his hand.

"Really?" She said in awe.

"Yep." Adam replied then handed her the shirt which she immediately put on. Finishing his autograph for her which read:

_To our Newest Member of Disturbance, Keep it Real and have fun doing it!  
Much Love, Sage_

Chris handed the book to Adam, so he could sign it as well.

"Eve, what on earth are you doing out here by yourself?" A man said coming out of the hotel building.

"Daddy!" she said hurrying over to him and jumped into his arm's. "Discloser!!"

The child pointed toward Adam and Christian, whom her father didn't even see was out there with her at first.

"She mean's Disturbance." Chris replied walking over to the father and daughter.

"Disturbance...from the WWF Disturbance?" The father asked surprised.

"The one and only." Adam remarked behind them.

"My son's going to be awful sorry he missed this trip!"

"Well, let him know we said hello." Adam said handing the book to the smiling child. "I'm sorry, but we really must be on our way."

"Of course!" Eve's father replied. "Say thank you to the two guy's for the shirt."

"Thank you Sagie!!! Thank you Edge!" She said hugging the book and shirt to her. Chris smiled at the girl one last time before getting into the car.

"Bye Eve!" He said closing the door. Adam did the same as he got in and started the car.

"I love meeting little kid's like that." Chris said as they drove away from the hotel.

"Me to." Adam replied. "Though don't you think it was a weird coincidence that her name was Eve?"

Christian didn't respond, for he to was wondering the same thing.

Christian sighed as Adam drove the car onward. Here they were, so close to their destination, yet he still felt so distant from her.

"Distant.." Christian said out loud unknowingly.

"What's that?" Adam said, not taking his eye's from the road. "Who's distant?"

Stunned, Christian paused. He knew he could tell Adam anything, Adam was close to another brother to Chris. Telling, wasn't the problem. It was finding the word's to tell, which was.

"Just thinking." Chris replied.

"Come on Chris, you've been quiet for over an hour now!" Adam exclaimed trying to move the car into the next lane successfully.

"I don't know Adam. "Chris said his heart thumping with anticipation. "Guess I'm just nervous."

Adam grinned knowing full well just how nervous Christian really was.

"Look you told me yourself, countless of time's, how good friend's you both were. Right?"

"Right."

"So what's the big deal?" Adam asked grinning now that they were finally in the correct lane.

"Just can't help wondering ... what if." Chris said softly. Adam remained silent, unsure how to answer or question that thought.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, the painful question continued to thump within Christian's heart. Thumping away the answers, to the question's he had, before he could understand them...

As Adam drove, Chris gazed out the window watching the scenery flash by. He watched the many car's zoom by, each going in different direction and heading off into some unknown destiny. Just as he had done with his very life and career. He to was one of those car's, flying by on the highway of life. Heading in a direction only he knew, but yet leaving behind the many flower's and leaves. He had been one of those car's, until now. Now he was making a U-turn. Heading back to those very Flower's and Leave's he once carelessly left behind.

"We're here." Adam's voice called, pulling Christian from within his very thought's.

His eye's caught site of the Miami welcome sign, causing his heart to double beat. The time was drawling very near, very near to their first meeting.

"So, when are you going to meet her?" Adam asked as he drove on, heading towards their hotel.

"Around six, V and her friend Laura were going to come to Smackdown! tonight. Their ticket's fell through, so I offered to bring them in myself."

Adam shook his head, humor lighting his eye's.

"You know Vince will have your ass for this, right? He'll think they are nothing more then ring rat's."

Disappointment hit Christian's eye's, he knew Adam was right. Vince would think the worst about them.

"Well, then somehow we're just going to have to keep them away from him."

"We?" Adam asked.

"Yes, we." Christian replied.

Adam smirked, Christian usually wasn't the dangerous type in their group. The thought of him actually wanting to do something behind the boss's back, amused Adam.

"What?" Chris said noticing Adam's look.

"Nothing." Adam said laughing. "I'm just a little surprised you'd want to do something like this."

"Surprise bring out the best of life." Christian said. "As V usually did with me."

"Given any thought to what you'll say when you meet her again?"

"Not again...this is the first time we've ever met."

"I thought you said you knew her?" Adam asked as they came in site of their hotel.

"We met online." Christian said.

"Online, eh?" Adam remarked. "I didn't that that type of thing was possible."

"Possible or not ... the first time we talked ... well I just knew something was there."

"Something?" Adam asked confused.

"Yes, That one something where you feel like you've known that single person forever ... forever and a day." Christian replied.

Their car pulled into the hotel's parking lot then, and pulled to a stop.

"A short four hour's from now." Christian thought to himself...pondering if he'd be ready.

The short four hours quickly turned into a fast pace three. No sooner had Adam and Christian settled in their hotel room, had word of an emergency meeting caught their ears. Grabbing their equipment, Disturbance decided to attend.

"Wonder what this is about." Adam said to Christian as they headed back to their rental car.

"Be damned if I knew." Chris responded, honestly not caring what Vince or any of the other McMahon's would have to say. His was looking for the next hour to pass quickly, even with a stomach full of nerves.

"You know, if this thing last's longer then an hour; Vince isn't going to let you leave." Adam replied pulling his friends hopes to the floor.

"Damnit!" He replied. Adam was right, there would be no chance in hell he could get out before the meeting was over. "It better not be that long." He remarked in a low growl.

Adam laughed, but didn't question it.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Vince began looking across the room full of WWF employees. "I know most of you have just arrived, so I'm going to make this as quick as possible."

"That fits in my schedule." Ray Traylor said openly, rising a few "yup's" from within the group.

"Damn straight it does." Chris mumbled from his own seat.

"Got someplace to go kid?" Glen Jacobs asked, catching his thought.

"Yes." Christian responded, instantly thinking of Eva.

"Lets make sure there's no questions asked." The big man replied, nodding toward the others in the room.

"What's this about, anyway?" he asked the man known as Kane.

"As far as I know, there was some vandalism in the last arena." Glen said low. "Rumor has it they think it was one of us."

"What was done?" Christian asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Chris." Vince said catching the attention of both Chris and Glen. Realizing now that they were the very center of attention. "As Glen was explaining, a few of the officials in the last arena have gotten in-touch with both myself and Jim Ross. Apparently someone thought it would be humorous to change the signs entering the arena. Frankly I was ashamed to hear that such a deed had taken place."

Silence drifted across the room. Everyone seemed to be glancing at the person next to them. Wondering if they could be the culprit or could know who had actually done it. Christian too looked around at his fellow friends, his eyes drifted from face to face; trying to read each expression.

"Do they know who it was?" Shane McMahon called out from the other side of the room.

"What did it say?" Terri Runnels asked.

"What did it say, Vince?" Jason Reso asked, repeating Terri's question.

"I'd rather not discuss what it had said." Vince replied quickly, blushing at the question.

"Must have been something dirty." Amy remarked softly. The woman sat next to Christian, with her hands in her lap trying to keep them still.

"Know something we don't?" Chris said leaning over and whispering, her face quickly reddens.

"All's I am asking is for the childish act's to stop. And if anyone knows who is behind this, please come forward and tell me." Vince said. "That's all I have. Let's try to make this an excellent show tonight!"

"It was a dare!" The redhead said, standing up with everyone else. Her voice hidden, to everyone but Chris, amongst the idle chatter in the room.

"Sure it was." Christian said smirking at the woman. "What exactly did you write?"

Amy smiled mischievous towards him. "Enough."

"Should I expect any more?" Christian replied laughing.

"Any more of what?" Adam said coming up to the two.

"Nothing, Cope." Amy replied. "I'll talk to you later Chris."

Nodding he watched as she left before turning back to Adam.

"You've got to be out of your mind." The man said. "You've got something for Amy Dumas?"

"Me and Amy?" Chris said laughing. "That a very unlikely match!"

"Really?" Adam replied. "Because it's already five minutes to six. I expected to see you flying out of this room twenty minutes ago.

"Five to six?" Christian muttered moving quickly out of the room, heading toward the exit where he hoped Eva would be waiting.

"Wait up!" Adam said behind him, trying to catch up to Christian.

"Why?" Chris said back, continuing to walk.

"So I can help sneak them in." Adam said laughing.

"Them?" Christian thought, remembering then that Eva's friend Laura was coming. "Are they out there?"

The question pushed within his head as he got closer and closer to the door. A question simply craving an answer.


End file.
